


Возвращаясь домой

by krasnoe_solnishko



Series: До последнего вздоха [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я был готов отдать ему себя в беспрекословное подчинение, принять от него все: и поцелуй, и даже смерть… но он отказался. В ту ночь, раскинувшись на смятых простынях, насквозь пропахших сексом, он объявил мне, что собирается расстаться со мной… навсегда. Ящик Пандоры оказался пуст. Мифы и легенды редко оправдывают наши ожидания. Моя собственная жизнь лишний тому пример." <br/>POV Гарри - события предыдущих частей его глазами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращаясь домой

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фанфика Reika, ссыль на который и даже само название поглотил интернет, потому как "sorry, the GeoCities web site you were trying to reach is no longer available." Буду благодарна, если кто кинет в меня контактами автора.  
> Бета - Бастард.  
> Переведено в 2008 году.

Когда-то, в далеком детстве, я считал себя обычным мальчуганом. Порой даже слишком обычным. Я смутно припоминаю, что страстно хотел… нуждался в том, чтобы чувствовать себя особенным. Не зная материнской ласки, я видел, как счастлива была моя приемная семья – счастлива в своем понимании, конечно. Несмотря на все скандалы, Дурсли любили друг друга… единственным, кого они не любили, был я. Возвращаясь мыслями в прошлое – задолго до начала войны и моего cумбурного отрочества, - я вспоминаю, как озарялось улыбкой лицо тети Петуньи, стоило ее сыну войти в комнату. Дадли не был похож на маленького ангелочка, не отличался особой сообразительностью, но для нее он был лучше всех… просто потому, что он был ее плотью и кровью.  
  
Много лет я больше всего на свете хотел чувствовать себя нужным кому-то… хоть кому-нибудь… не осознавая, что именно это желание принадлежать кому-то и бросило меня в объятья самого большого собственника, которого я только знал в своей жизни.  
  
Драко Малфой получал все, что хотел, и готов был защищать то, что принадлежало ему, до последней капли крови. Теперь я понимаю, что отдал ему себя задолго до того, как признал его власть надо мною. Ночи, проведенные в его постели, его губы, мысли, которыми он делился со мной, позволили мне разглядеть под маской жестокого избалованного мальчишки обиженного, неуверенного в себе ребенка. Такого же, как и любой другой.  
  
И все же он был сильнее и мужественнее многих. Сильнее меня. Если быть честным, я бросил бы все, уступая предательским желаниям своего сердца, и ушел бы с ним… и пропади пропадом весь волшебный мир. Я не мог присоединиться к «его стороне»… я бы скорее умер… но будь у меня возможность забрать его и жить в мире без магии… я бы так и поступил. Но он знал… знал, что все будет так, а не иначе. Наверное, он все же умел предвидеть будущее, я же никогда не мог предсказать повороты своей судьбы так, как он.  
  
Даже сейчас я помню чувство обиды, охватившее меня в тот раз. Я пришел к нему, нуждаясь в том, чтобы он заявил на меня свои права, чтобы снял с меня ответственность за мои мысли, чувства, поступки… Я был готов отдать ему себя в беспрекословное подчинение, принять от него все: и поцелуй, и даже смерть… но он отказался. В ту ночь, раскинувшись на смятых простынях, насквозь пропахших сексом, он объявил мне, что собирается расстаться со мной… навсегда. Не то чтобы я не знал, что однажды этот день наступит… Маленькая часть меня все же лелеяла надежду. Но... Ящик Пандоры оказался пуст. Мифы и легенды редко оправдывают наши ожидания. Моя собственная жизнь лишний тому пример.  
  
Глубоко в душе я не уставал повторять себе, что принадлежу ему, и, если он действительно хочет меня, то не сможет уйти. Я так долго твердил себе эту мантру, что почти забыл все другие человеческие слова. Почти.  
  
В ту ночь я скрепил нас узами – гораздо более прочными, чем все, что было между нами прежде. Я связал нас не магией, не любовью и даже не цепями – кровью. Сама мысль об этом казалась бы банальной, будь на его месте кто угодно другой. Теперь даже кровь, бегущая по моим венам, символизирует наш союз. Гриффиндор и Слизерин… свет и тьма. Ни одного вопроса не сорвалось с его губ – не потому, что ему было все равно, но потому, что в них не было нужды.  
  
Странно, что в самую последнюю из ночей, проведенных нами вместе, столько всего случилось впервые. Впервые он отдался мне, впервые в его глазах светилась гордость за меня… впервые я видел его слезы.  
  
Но та ночь прошла, и я стал тем, кого все хотели видеть во мне… Гарри Поттером, героем войны. Казалось, тяжелая, изнуряющая война длилась целую вечность… И каждое мгновенье я слышал за спиной близкое дыхание смерти, и этому кошмару не было конца. Однако, должно быть, вам это и так известно… А я… я вовсе не горю желаньем поведать вам историю о моей войне… и пусть события, клеймом выжженные в моей душе, уйдут со мною в могилу, не омрачая памяти других людей.  
  
Я слышал однажды, как один из авроров назвал эту войну Войной Поттера. Какое смехотворное заблуждение. Моя война началась задолго до начала этой зверской резни. Она началась в тот день, когда я отказался пожать протянутую мне руку дружбы. Это было моим объявлением войны. Хотя я все еще жив. Моя сторона побеждает в этой «войне»… и все же сам я в числе проигравших. Люди забывают, что мы признаем соперниками только равных нам. Драко Малфой никогда ни в чем не уступал мне… на самом деле, в том, что действительно имело значение, он всегда брал надо мною верх.  
  
С того дня, когда дождь омыл его бездыханное тело, мое стремление к победе сделало меня воистину безжалостным. Отныне у меня был долг, который я должен был оплатить…  
  
Тот день ознаменовался первой из двух Последних битв. Рон видел меня… он мог свергнуть меня с пьедестала, поведай он другим, чему стал свидетелем. Я пытался помочь бежать предводителю Пожирателей Смерти… Я пытался заставить его бежать. Хотя и не верил, что это мне по силам… Я знаю… Я знал и тогда: Драко бы никогда не сделал этого.  
  
Как-то он сказал мне, что, даже испуская свой последний вздох, он будет проклинать меня… Был ли он верен своему слову или нет, я не знаю. Его последние слова были на языке, которого я не знаю. Еле слышный шепот – но даже сейчас он звучит у меня в голове, словно церковные колокола.   
  
Я долго пытался забыть тот день, стереть его из памяти, но все бесполезно. Лишь в те дни, когда другие проблемы всецело занимают мой ум, он словно отодвигается на задворки сознания… а ведь с тех пор прошло уже больше года. И все же… по ночам воспоминания возвращаются с новой силой. Воспоминания о дне, когда Драко испустил свой последний вздох, унеся с собою в могилу и мою жизнь. Да, в тот день я тоже перестал дышать… я более чем уверен, что умер в тот день вместе с ним. И этот воздух в моих легких не мой – я просто позаимствовал его на время. Позаимствовал у всех этих людей, прячущихся со мной по убежищам, у тех, кто умер, сражаясь на моей стороне, у тех, кто бился за меня… и пал с моим именем на устах. Когда все закончится, я верну им то, что мне не принадлежит… и упокоюсь с миром. Воспоминания о том дне, когда мы умерли… снова возвращаются ко мне, стоит мне лишь прикрыть глаза… и вот уже я научился обходиться короткими моментами беспокойного забытья. Проснувшись в поту… или слезах… я не могу понять, где сон, а где реальность… и Джинни уверенно держит меня за руки, словно бы я ее вещь, словно бы я – ее. А я с трудом подавляю в себе желание вырваться из ее объятий, ведь я не принадлежу ей. Она проводит своими нежными пальчиками по моим взмокшим волосам и что-то успокаивающе шепчет мне на ухо… Ей не понять, почему я тут же выбираюсь из кровати, чтобы больше не вернуться к ней до самого утра. И дело не в том, что она женщина, не ее пол делает меня равнодушным ко всем ее совершенствам – если быть честным, то вряд ли у меня вообще осталась какая-то сексуальная ориентация. Я своими руками убил единственного человека, который мог пробудить во мне чувства.   
  
Я говорил ей, и не раз, что мы никогда не будем вместе. А она снова и снова задавала один и тот же вопрос – почему?.. Я так и не ответил ей. Все слишком сложно… Я не хочу, чтобы это чистое чувство было невежественно препарировано теми, кто никогда не сможет его понять. Рон пытался однажды… и он понимает… в какой-то степени. Но вряд ли он сможет до конца осознать, что произошло в тот день, когда я сам так мало готов рассказать ему. Когда я вернулся… в тот день… он терпеливо ждал меня вместе со всеми остальными, хотя и знал, почему я заперся в своей комнате, почему никого не хотел впускать. Он дал мне возможность выплеснуть свою ярость, свое горе. Потом же он вошел ко мне… и просто был рядом. Первый раз с той ночи, когда я связал нас с Драко узами, прикосновение другого человека не вызывало во мне отвращения. Возможно, причиной этому то, что Рон – единственный брат, который когда-либо был у меня… возможно, все дело в трех днях, проведенных без сна, и полубреду, притупившем мои чувства.  
  
Моя голова покоилась на его коленях, и он спросил меня, куда я отнес тело Драко… но я отказался сказать ему, и у меня были на то причины. В ту последнюю ночь вместе… хоть я и провел ритуал по всем правилам – с рассеканием кожи ножом и прикосновением плоти к плоти – мы уже были связаны. Он знал это… и я тоже знал. Я обещал, что, где бы он ни был, я не оставлю его одного… и я сдержал свое обещание. Когда его ноги подкосились, и он упал, я поднял его на руки, словно ребенка. Но Драко был мужчиной, не дитем. Высоким и поджарым… Удивительно, насколько мы подходили друг другу. Я не использовал чары левитации… наверное, это адреналин придавал мне сил… или, в своем оцепенении, я просто не чувствовал тяжести.  
  
В первый и последний раз я ушел с поля боя… и оставил там своих людей на произвол судьбы. Нет, они, конечно, были в надежных руках, но, если подумать, как многим они пожертвовали ради меня… Я больше никогда не позволю себе бросить их вот так… я буду биться с ними плечом к плечу до самого конца. Тогда же я ушел, и мне казалось, я иду уже много дней или даже лет… Предметы теряли свои очертания, и даже время замедляло свой бег. И, наконец, спустя все же не годы, а несколько часов, я оказался у штаба Пожирателей Смерти. Моя память подводит меня… но я ясно помню, что едва контролировал свою магию. Я прошел через ворота Малфой-мэнора с безжизненным телом Драко на руках, словно бросая им всем вызов, словно вопрошая, осмелятся ли они потревожить его… или меня. Но те, мимо кого я проходил – стражи, воины, жены и начальники, – обнажали предо мною головы; черные капюшоны с тихим шорохом скользили вниз. Впрочем, мы и так давно уже знали, кто скрывался под их покровами.  
  
Они открывали лица и низко склоняли головы – лишь немногие решались взглянуть мне в глаза. Люциус и Нарцисса давно были мертвы, и Драко использовал мэнор для своей личной группы Пожирателей смерти. Волдеморта не было нигде поблизости… чего, впрочем, и стоило ожидать. Мне еще предстояло сойтись с ним в битве один на один. Я слышал, что большинство людей, находящихся здесь, принимали приказы не от Темного Лорда, а непосредственно от Драко. Лишь один молодой человек попытался остановить меня… но его быстро привели в чувство. Похоже, он не заметил, что тело, которое покоилось на моих руках, было телом его командира.  
  
Когда я переступил порог дома, Паркинсон уже была предупреждена о моем появлении. По всей видимости, она ждала меня – сидя в кресле и так сильно вцепившись в его подлокотники, что костяшки пальцев были белого цвета. Наверное, Драко говорил ей о нас: она ограничилась легким кивком, когда я опустил его тело на кожаный диван подле нее. Я еще не успел убрать руки, как в дверях появился ребенок и кинулся к нему… его ребенок. Я знал, что Паркинсон родила ему сына… скоро после окончания Хогвартса. Это не было сюрпризом для меня. Драко ясно дал мне понять, что собирается продолжить свой род… он всегда во все старался внести ясность… поэтому я даже не сомневался, что мое появление здесь для Паркинсон тоже не стало сюрпризом. Ни боль, ни гнев, ни страх в ее глазах не могли скрыть глубокой, давно затаенной обиды. И я чувствовал легкое удовлетворение: она знала, что он никогда по-настоящему не принадлежал ей.  
  
Мальчик – кажется, Паркинсон называла его Уильямом – продолжал трясти тело Драко, продолжал звать его. Осознав же, что отец уже не поднимется, он разразился слезами. Тогда Паркинсон попыталась увести его из комнаты, но я остановил их: я взял его за подбородок и впервые действительно увидел его. Помню, у меня мелькнула мысль, что от моих грязных рук на его нежной, безупречно чистой коже останутся темные разводы. Это был двухгодовалый малыш, ухоженный, круглолицый, с такими же светлыми волосами, как и у его отца. Поначалу он не вызвал во мне никаких чувств, но потом я встретился с ним глазами…  
  
Они так походили на те, что я любил, что я почувствовал непреодолимое желание приподнять веки Драко и убедиться, что его собственные глаза не были варварски вынуты, пока я отвлекся, и помещены в глазницы этого ребенка. Они блестели от слез, и меня охватило ощущение, будто последних трех лет вовсе не было… будто я по-прежнему лежу в его кровати… между его ног, и с изумлением смотрю, как соленые капли скользят по его щекам прямо на подушку.  
  
В это мгновение что-то щелкнуло у меня в голове, и я принял решение. Взяв перо и листок бумаги с соседнего столика, я начал быстро писать. В комнате по-прежнему находилась охрана, и я произнес, не поднимая головы:  
  
\- Оставьте нас.  
  
Дождавшись кивка Паркинсон, они подчинились. Незнакомая молодая женщина торопливо вошла в комнату, подхватила ребенка на руки и уже собиралась унести его, когда я остановил ее:  
  
\- Мальчик может остаться… Я бы хотел еще немного посмотреть на него.  
  
Закончив писать, я в два шага оказался подле формальной жены Драко и грубо сунул листок ей в руки.  
  
\- Ты похоронишь его здесь.  
  
Она нахмурилась.  
  
\- Поттер, мне ка…  
  
\- Ты сделаешь это. Более того, ты никому не скажешь об этом ни слова. Я знаю, ты не можешь понять этого… так что не пытайся. Просто сделай так, как я сказал… Ты знаешь не хуже меня, что вовсе не тебя он хотел видеть рядом после своей смерти.  
  
Я видел, как по ее щеке скользнула слеза… но это не тронуло меня. Она кивнула и опустила голову, не желая встречаться со мною глазами. На листке было указано месторасположение небольшого клочка земли, купленного мною с единственной целью – быть похороненным там однажды. Одни лишь Рон и Гермиона знали о его существовании. Это было тихое и прекрасное в своей простоте место. Я думал обрести там свой последний покой – в полном одиночестве, без единого указателя на то, кто там похоронен. Только так я мог обеспечить себе спокойствие и анонимность. Теперь же я буду покоиться с миром, в неизвестности… но уже не один. Я бросил еще один взгляд на ребенка, которого сам никогда не смог бы подарить Драко. Сам того не ожидая, я искренне улыбнулся ему и вытер дорожку слез с его ангельского лица.  
  
А потом я ушел – так же легко, как попал в этот дом, и пешком вернулся в свое собственное жилище. Три дня я провел в полном уединении, и периоды абсолютной тишины, заставляющие меня, безмолвного и недвижимого, словно статуя, сомневаться, заговорю ли я когда-нибудь снова, сменялись приступами ярости, и от моих криков и магии, неудержимо рвущейся наружу, звенели стекла.  
  
С тех пор прошел год. Сегодня вечером я отправляюсь на последнюю битву. Пока Драко возглавлял Темную Сторону… я не мог понять, кто из нас бился на правой стороне. Казалось, мы оба были правы по-своему… но после его смерти Волдеморт совсем обезумел. Теперь у наших противников был только один путь, только один предводитель. И я бился из последних сил, так, как никогда раньше, чтобы отомстить за всех тех, кто умер во имя моей победы, чтобы уничтожить человека, убившего моих родителей, чтобы отстоять права маглорожденных… и наказать того, кто занял место Драко, осквернив идеалы, за которые тот отдал свою жизнь.  
  
Однако, прежде чем будут закончены последние приготовления… у меня есть еще одно дело. Я разыскал Гермиону, мою верную соратницу, вторую в сердцах людей после меня, а после сегодняшней ночи – единственного предводителя армии света, которой предстоит заново отстроить наш мир. Сейчас ее помощь была мне необходима.  
  
\- Миона, у меня есть просьба к тебе.  
  
\- Конечно, Гарри, в чем дело?  
  
\- Ты ведь говоришь по-французски?  
  
\- Более или менее…  
  
\- Не могла бы ты перевести мне одну фразу? Мне кажется, она на французском.  
  
\- Я попытаюсь…  
  
И тогда я произношу:  
  
\- Toujours…dieux et diables ne fera pas me garder de vous. Je suis vôtre, - если меня не подводит память, кажется, это звучало так.  
  
Ее глаза расширяются, и она словно неуверенна, имеет ли право перевести это.  
  
\- О чем это, Гермиона?  
  
\- Я не уверена, Гарри… но что-то вроде… - она замолкает на мгновение, обдумывая свои слова, и медленно произносит: - …Навсегда… ни бог, ни дьявол не смогут разлучить нас… Я твой…  
  
Слова кажутся знакомыми. Мысленно я снова переношусь в ту ночь… моя палочка, наши руки… моя клятва… Теперь я готов.  
  
Я не рассчитываю вернуться, хотя не сомневаюсь, что выйду из этой битвы победителем, и ни одно проклятье Волдеморта не заденет меня. Рон и Гермиона встретят меня после. Я не знаю, кто из них сделает это, я оставил решать им самим. Паркинсон отметила место, где она похоронила Драко; я часто прихожу туда. Всего через несколько часов я присоединюсь к нему, а Рон и Гермиона уберут камень-отметину и оставят нас покоиться с миром.  
  
Пока я готовлюсь к битве, я еще не раз слышу напутственные «будь осторожен!». Я улыбаюсь каждому, пытаясь показать, как важны для меня их слова, как важен каждый из них. Ведь это их победа – не моя. Рон и Гермиона с тревогой наблюдают за мной – я не виню их за это. Наконец, Джинни обвивает мою шею руками и тянется с поцелуем к моим губам. Но я отворачиваю лицо, и ее губы скользят по моей щеке. Я слишком близок к нему сейчас… так близок, что никому больше в моих мыслях нет места. Тогда она отступает назад и осторожно кладет руку на свой живот.  
  
\- Возвращайся обратно к нам, - произносит она с улыбкой.  
  
«Нам…». Я догадываюсь, что она говорит о себе и ребенке, растущем внутри нее. Я уже даже не гадаю, кто может быть его отцом. Вся сияя, счастливая до тошноты, она заявила, что это я. Мы устроили маленькое празднование в честь этого. Однако я знаю, что этот ребенок не мой… не может быть моим. Я позаботился об этом… еще год назад. Пришлось прибегнуть к темной магии… признаюсь, иногда и от нее есть польза. Я никому не сказал ни слова об этом. Заклятье, примененное мной, необратимо… и, не собирайся я умереть в ближайшие сутки, все равно не смог бы дать жизнь новому существу. Жаль, что она готова пойти на такую ложь, лишь бы удержать меня рядом… тем более, что я никогда и не принадлежал ей.  
  
Пока я делаю последние приготовления, Рон и Гермиона прилагают все силы, чтобы сохранить спокойное выражение лица. Мы еще увидимся с ними, когда все закончится… вот только об этом никто не должен знать. Позволив себе в последний раз окинуть взглядом место, где я прожил все эти годы, я ухожу… Я, наконец, возвращаюсь домой.  
  
На улице идет дождь. Я всегда ненавидел его – в такую погоду нельзя ни играть в квиддич, ни нежиться на травке. Солнечные лучи, игриво прыгающие по моему лицу, всегда вызывали у меня невольную улыбку… И по-прежнему вызывают. И все же… мое отношение к дождю изменилось. Он словно очищает меня. Смывает грязь с тела и просветляет мысли.  
  
Я еще не успел уйти далеко, как сзади меня догоняет Джинни и чуть не сбивает меня с ног, отчаянно обхватывая за шею руками.  
  
\- Гарри! Не ходи! Пошли других… они сами справятся! Ты нужен нам!  
  
\- Джинни, - мой голос спокоен. – Мне пора идти… Возвращайся обратно.  
  
\- Нет! – она сильнее прижимается ко мне, не заботясь о том, что вся ее одежда уже промокла. – Скажи мне… хотя бы раз. Пожалуйста… Ты никогда не говорил мне... этого!  
  
\- … и не скажу сейчас. Джинни, я благодарен за все, что ты сделала для меня. Ты будешь хорошей матерью…  
  
\- Не говори так! Это ты, ты будешь хорошим отцом…  
  
Я больше не могу продолжать этот разговор. Я отталкиваю ее руки, пытаясь сделать это как можно мягче.  
  
\- Нет, не буду. Я больше не вернусь.  
  
\- Конечно, вернешься! Ты вернешься к нам, я знаю…  
  
Я поднимаю свои вещи с земли – не так уж их и много… «Ты не можешь взять их с собой», - говорили мне. Но «они» - это всего лишь моя палочка и несколько значимых для меня предметов, которые я хочу унести с собой в могилу. Однако прежде чем отойти слишком далеко, я в последний раз оборачиваюсь к Джинни – девушке, которой я мог бы отдать свое сердце, не отдай я его уже дракону, любовь которого одна и убивала, и возвращала меня к жизни.  
  
\- Я оставил все тебе и твоему ребенку. Вырасти его хорошим человеком… многие люди будут брать с него пример.  
  
Я не лелею мысль о том, что скоро Волдеморт испустит свой последний вздох. Я никогда не стремился убивать… но я сделаю то, что должен. Я Гарри Поттер – спаситель волшебного мира, мальчик, который выжил, герой войны. Многие готовы умереть за меня, но только один будет со мной и после смерти.  
  
Время пришло. Я возвращаюсь домой.  
  
  
  
The End


End file.
